


Los límites del Dr. Spencer Reid

by CirueloRojo55



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Amor imposibe, Amor no Correspondido, M/M, Reid no puede ver las señales, porque tiene un crush por JJ
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirueloRojo55/pseuds/CirueloRojo55
Summary: Spencer ya ni recordaba la primera vez que pensó que JJ era linda. Definitivamente no fue la primera vez que la vio, ese día en el ascensor de camino a la UAC. ¿Fue cuando comenzó a llamarlo Spence y no Reid?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid





	1. Everybody knows

**Author's Note:**

> Hola.  
> Este es el primer fanfic de Mentes criminales que escribo en mi fanática vida. Espero no echar a perder a los personajes de la serie. Esto es Hotch x Reid, es mi OTP y de ellos y su amor trata este fic. Está publicado también en otras plataformas, pero me gusta poner mis fics en todos lados xdd.
> 
> Quisiera aclarar que esto comienza en la parte temporal de la serie en que Gideon y Elle todavía estaban en el equipo, por consiguiente Hotch aún está con Haley y JJ está soltera. Pero como esto es un fanfic y básicamente sucederá lo que yo quiera, alteraré un poco las circunstancias de los personajes: NO existirá Jack Hotchner, por lo menos no dentro del matrimonio Hotchner, si es que no existe en absoluto en este fic. Eso es importante.  
> En general las cosas seguirán igual, excepto por el slash xDD  
> ¡Gracias por leer!

A veces pasa que la gente no sabe de sus límites. Es un hecho que todos tenemos uno para todo. Unos más cortos que otros, no se puede evitar. El aguante es, finamente, la escala en que se mide la valentía. Y nadie es tan valiente como afirma o piensa ser. Para resumir, los cobardes son cobardes porque los valientes existen y viceversa.

Por supuesto hay quienes intentan pasar sus límites y con ello aspiran a cambiar. La idea suena bien, pero ni es tan fácil ni es tan cierta. Por ejemplo, si Spencer Reid intentara cambiar y dejar de ser un cobarde tendría que estirar sus límites, y ya lo hacía constantemente, diariamente empujaba sus temores un poco más atrás: para conseguirlo se comparaba regularmente con sus compañeros de equipo.

No podía salvar la distancia temporal que tenía con respecto a Gideon, tal vez había leído seis veces más de lo que su mayor había leído en toda su vida, pero ese tiempo de lectura y su memorización perfecta no le daban la experiencia vital que le hacía falta. Si se comparaba con Morgan, no poseía ni el físico ni las habilidades sociales que su compañero, un líder y atleta natural, Spencer tenía mucho cerebro, pero, secretamente, canjearía algunos puntos de IQ por un poco de ese carisma de Morgan. Y el más complicado de todos era, sin duda, Hotch. No había punto de comparación con él: el hombre era muy inteligente, no demasiado como para incomodar a la gente, tenía la experiencia de la que él carecía y, oh, claro que tenía carisma, era un líder natural además de ser atractivo..., un macho alfa, para variar. Y si Spencer fuera una mujer rubia, joven, hermosa, sensible e inteligente, y tuviera que elegir entre él y sus tres compañeros de equipo, por supuesto que elegiría a Hotch.

Por lo que, si quería tener una oportunidad con ella, tenía que cambiar. El sujeto de la peluquería le había dicho que lucía bien con gafas, así que decidió llevarlas por un tiempo. Pero honestamente no le gustaba lucir como un niño recién egresado de la preparatoria. Los lentes le quitaban los años que le hacían falta, así que desistió. Ese había sido su último intento del trimestre por cambiar un poco de apariencia para parecer un poco mayor y así lucir un poco más atractivo. Pero no alcanzaba todavía la belleza varonil a la que aspiraba: con barba y bigote parecía un adolescente con prescripción de hormonas, con ropa de moda parecía un chico de preparatoria escuálido. Su estructura tampoco favorecía el ejercicio, no importaba cuántas horas de entrenamiento dedicara al mes, nunca tendría la espalda ancha de Hotch o los abdominales de Morgan.

De este modo pasaban los días. Las cosas que Spencer quería para sí mismo no las podía tener. No eran solo las cosas tangibles las que se le escapaban de las manos; las emociones humanas casi siempre escapaban a su comprensión, él las entendía, claro que lo hacía, pero las entendía con la misma profundidad que la mitosis celular o los planteamientos de la finitud del lenguaje de Zenon de Helea. Siempre detrás de una película. Los problemas estaban ahí, los miraba, los conocía, pero no los podía tocar. Ahora que tenía una genuina emoción hacia una mujer, no podía comprenderla. Si le hicieran un examen sobre el amor, él podría dar un gran y pesado informe rebosante de datos acerca de la emoción, su historia social, psicológica, etc., etc. Pero lo que él quería no lo podía tener: él quería saber qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba, quería entender sus emociones y actuar en consecuencia directa; quería experimentar la felicidad corriente de una caricia y un beso, la plenitud de una compañía, la esperanza del “después del trabajo, cariño”. Él quería amar completamente a Jennifer Jareau.

Sin embargo, había muchas variables que no podía controlar. La primera y más importante era que para experimentar ese amor pletórico necesitaba un amor mutuo. No lo tenía. En consecuencia necesitaba provocarlo, hacer que JJ se enamorara de él. ¿Cómo conseguiría eso? Como se hacía normalmente en los grupos animales en la naturaleza (o en bares, escuelas, gimnasios, centros de trabajo, etc.) Necesitaba exaltar sus cualidades y superar sus debilidades, debía estirar sus límites: ser más como sus compañeros de equipo y menos como él mismo, y eso no era fácil. Tenía la bandera muy alta y muy difícil de alcanzar.

Spencer ya ni recordaba la primera vez que pensó que JJ era linda. Definitivamente no fue la primera vez que la vio, ese día en el ascensor de camino a la UAC. Su certeza era verdadera, él podía enlistar todas y cada una de las veces que había visto a JJ, pero no podía decir cuándo fue que se enamoró. ¿Fue cuando comenzó a llamarlo Spence y no Reid? Ah, las complicaciones del amor. Si él pudiera definirlo simple y llanamente, usaría por lo menos una vez el adjetivo fastidioso. Era claramente mucho más simple no amar a nadie desde su posición. Nadie quería a un muchacho raro, inteligente al punto del agobio, flaco, torpe y ridículo. Casi parecía que no tenía derecho a querer a nadie.

—Reid, ven a mi oficina.  
Spencer miró a la puerta por donde asomó la cabeza el jefe de unidad. El hombre no esperó una respuesta ni se detuvo a comprobar si lo habían escuchado. Su corbata roja se balanceó cuando se enderezó y, con su mano derecha la pegó a su estómago.  
—Sí, Hotch.

Spencer estaba seguro de que nadie sabía de su amor no correspondido, ni siquiera Gideon a quien creía haber despistado esa vez en que superior le dedicó una mirada extraña luego de que Spencer le llevara a JJ una taza de café a su oficina, para desviar la atención también le había llevado un café a Gideon y a Morgan. Y para estas alturas Reid ya creía que su superior pensaba que el detalle había sido solo en conmemoración del aniversario de la aparición de Sherlock Holmes. Error. Gideon no pensaba lo que Spencer creía que pensaba. Y, de hecho, todo su equipo, incluyendo la destinataria de sus sentimientos, lo sabían. Por supuesto nadie le informaría del hecho. Y todos se esforzaban por ignorar las miradas anhelantes y las atenciones exclusivas que recibía JJ, y eso que, para empezar, no era necesario ser un perfilador de alto nivel para comprender que Spencer Reid no sería Spencer Reid sin estar enamorado de su compañera.

Hotch, por ejemplo, intentó no reír cuando vio cómo su subordinado torcía la mirada para ver a JJ trabajar entre las pilas de archivos cuando pasó caminando lentamente hacia su oficina. Entraron a la habitación. Hotch extendió la mano para indicar que quería que tomaran asiento. Spencer acostumbraba a no mirar a la gente a los ojos a menos que no se diera cuenta que lo hacía, que era específicamente cuando divagaba; Hotch esperó a que Reid alzara la mirada.

—Supongo que has tenido tiempo para pensar en la oferta que te presentó el director.  
—Sí.  
—Sé que es complicado para ti. Sé que los ambientes nuevos no son tu fuerte, pero quisiera que eso no influyera en tu decisión. Piensa en tu carrera, en tu vida futura en general. Lo que hacemos aquí es difícil de sobrellevar emocionalmente, ¿cómo quieres que sea tu vida en diez años? ¿Has pensado en eso? —Hotch suavizó su tono cuando preguntó y por fin pudo ver los ojos de Spencer. Ya parecía haber tomado una decisión y sabía de antemano que Reid no dejaba las cosas a la mitad.  
—¿Crees que no soy necesario en el equipo?  
—No. Simplemente intento apoyarte en lo que decidas. No niegues tu importancia en nuestro trabajo. Nadie lo hace. Pero quiero estar seguro de que tu elección es solamente tuya, ¿de acuerdo?  
—¿Por qué lo dices?  
—Los perfiles están prohibidos dentro del equipo —hubo silencio—. Están esperando tu respuesta— Hotch no mantuvo firme la mirada—. Si eliges irte, el proceso no demorará más de quince días. Si decides quedarte…, estaremos agradecidos de tenerte.  
Sí, Spencer estaba seguro de que Hotch sabía y de que había intentado no demostrarlo, ¿pero qué había sido eso de “decidir por ti mismo” entonces? La vida estaba jodiéndolo.  
—Lo sabes, ¿no?  
—Sí.


	2. Une scène sans armes et sans haine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era una carta de renuncia excelente, perfecta en todo sentido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. Ha pasado tiempo. Realmente no hay ninguna explicación para mis demoras más que mi pereza, ni modo. Es algo con lo que he aprendido a vivir.  
> Quisiera comentarles primero que he corregido algunas referencias temporales del capítulo 1. No es nada que afecte a la trama, en realidad hice bien los cálculos de cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando Reid en la UAC (uso las siglas en español parta la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta). Así que, según yo, Spencer entró a la Unidad un 15 o un lunes 16 de agosto del 2004. Mi margen de error es de unos diez días. Pero digamos que, si me equivoco, en este fanfic Spencer Reid habría comenzado a trabajar específicamente en la UAC en esa fecha. Me basé en los capítulos Tabula Rasa y el 16 de la temporada 5.

¿En las circunstancias ideales qué hubiera hecho? Con el resto de su vida en sus manos y las posibilidades por delante estaba seguro de que había tomado la mejor decisión, la más benéfica, la más práctica; su discernimiento era una ventaja. Pero se había apegado. No le gustaba del todo admitirlo; que se había, por lo menos, acostumbrado. Dejar la UAC iba a ser una de las cosas más difíciles que en su vida había hecho porque, por primera vez en quién sabe cuánto tiempo, sintió que tenía un lugar necesario en el mundo. Porque su inteligencia era superior y deslumbrante, pero era realmente innecesaria en el mundo hasta que, de hecho, fue testigo de cómo podía salvar vidas. Fue un resultado tan claro, nadie podría refutar los hechos: una cosa maravillosa, inmediata. No iban a ser a los grandes inventos a los que entregaría su vida, se dijo a sí mismo, su talento debía servir para los enigmas. Tal vez era un poco egoísta si lo veía de esa forma, pero era la verdad y Spencer Reid era tan sincero consigo mismo como podía. Bueno, lo suyo no eran las utopías o una revolución mundial, lo suyo era ver los casos avanzar, progresar: lo iba a extrañar.

Con la carta en la mano, Spencer entró al elevador. Antes de comenzar el día se la daría a Hotch. Él probablemente no la aceptaría inmediatamente, pero lo obligaría a tomarla. Incluso si la rechazaba, no es como si lo pudiera secuestrar u obligarlo a trabajar. Y seguramente Spencer ayudaría en uno o dos casos más, pero después se iría. La CIA lo iba a recibir con mucho gusto aún después de haberlos rechazado abiertamente dos veces. El elevador abrió sus puertas y Spencer apretó los dedos de los pies dentro de sus tenis converse. No tenía pensado pasar a su lugar, no quería flaquear.

Desde la puerta de cristal se divisaba la luz artificial de la oficina de Hotch. Era muy temprano, nadie más había llegado, casi como de costumbre. Reid arrugó el ceño y se lamió los labios. Quiso terminar tan pronto como fuera posible. Con el frío matinal aún en su nariz, tocó la puerta entreabierta.

―¡Pasa! ―Reid arrugó entre sus dedos el sobre blanco sin sellar ―Reid, ¿qué necesitas?  
―Ya sabías que era yo ―. Hubo un cambio de temperatura y de aroma que sintió agradable―. ¿Realmente sabías que llegaría temprano?  
Hotch no había levantado la cabeza del folder cuyo contenido leía y marcaba.  
―Eres el único que llega tan temprano.  
―Siempre después de ti ―agregó condescendientemente Spencer.  
Hotch apretó los labios en una curva elevada.  
―Tengo algo que darte ―Reid tendió el sobre, su mano quedó extendida unos segundos, mientras su jefe terminada de leer una página con una tabla de datos.  
Alzó la mirada primero y luego el rostro. Ahí estaba frente a él un nervioso y decidido Reid, dándole algo que en verdad nunca recibiría. Soltó sobre otros folders el documento que había estado analizando. Posó sendos codos en la orilla del escritorio y enlazó sus dedos, tocando su barbilla.  
Reid recogió su brazo y pegó el papel a la boca de su estómago, esperando.

―Tus motivos no podrán convencerme a menos que se trate de tu salud o la de tu madre. Y, en ese caso, solo te daría vacaciones.  
―Tú no entiendes, Hotch―. Su voz sonó baja, pero seguía teniendo ese tono de “yo sé más que tú” que lo estaba irritando.  
―Explícame.  
Reid suspiró casi con desagrado.  
―¿Interroarías así a cualquier otro empleado?  
―Tú no eres cualquier empleado. Parece que lo olvidas. Jason no...  
―Él lo entendería.  
―¿Ni siquiera se lo has comentado?  
Spencer lamió sus labios y agachó la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo. El movimiento no pasó desapercibido por Hotch, que extendió su palma izquierda sobre su boca.  
―Toma asiento y...  
Hotch guardó silencio y eso hizo irritar a Spencer.  
—En realidad no tengo porqué explicarte mi decisión detalladamente.  
—No, no tienes qué, en realidad. Pero ambos sabemos que hace cuatro días no pensabas en renunciar.  
Era la primera vez que alguno de los dos mencionaba la palabra y casi dejó sin argumentos a Spencer. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como quería. Y no quería enfrascarse en una competencia por ver quién tenía la razón porque sabía de antemano que no tenía oportunidad.  
—Pero...  
—Iré directo al grano. Ya no eres un adolescente, no puedes evadir el problema solo porque te hace sentir incómodo.  
—No es incomodidad, esto está afectando mi desempeño, no puedes actuar tan intransigente cuando...  
—¿Sabes todo el esfuerzo que hemos puesto para que tú estés aquí? Lo que Gideon y yo arriesgam...  
—Pero a ti no te pedí tom...  
—No, incluso Morgan está confiando en ti. Eres un genio. ¿Entiendes qué es lo peor? Te diré qué es peor. No es traicionar a tu equipo, es que no estás madurando.  
—No es traición y no puedes hace una ev...  
—Sí puedo. Y no acepto esta renuncia.  
—Dentro del reglamento del FBI no hay ninguna razón por la que puedas...  
—No estás entendiendo, Dr. Reid. ¿De verdad piensas que estás listo para la CIA? No has ni siquiera empezado aquí.  
Spencer guardó silencio. A estas alturas ya estaban levantando la voz y Hotch comenzaba a gesticular. Si hubieran tenido esta discusión dentro del horario laboral, todo el piso habría ido a ver qué sucedía. Ni el tranquilo Reid ni el ecuánime Hotch solían elevar el tono más de lo debido.  
—Mira, comencemos otra vez. Lo de JJ no es un obstáculo para ti. Tu papel aquí es más importante que eso. No puedes tirar todo por la borda...  
—Yo he sopesado las posibilidades y...  
—No puedes. No eres objetivo ahora. Porque allá no harás ni remotamente lo que aquí. Y esa habilidad para hallar conexiones no va a...  
—Ya lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? Ya es muy difícil estar aquí.

Tal explosión de honestidad puso súbitamente incómodo a Hotch. Suspiró. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la ventana que daba al pasillo. Miró el escritorio de Reid, lleno de carpetas, más de las que podría terminar en una semana, él las haría en dos días.  
―Eres sumamente indispensable. Y tenemos..., tengo altas expectativas de ti como perfilador.

Spencer tomó asiento. El ritmo había bajado.

―Esto es importante. Yo no quiero ser una burla...  
―Y no lo eres. Pero no huyas.  
Ninguno de los dos se estaba mirando. Y Hotch decidió establecer un puente, algo común.

―Te necesitamos. Aún somos una unidad muy frágil. Gideon acaba de volver, Elle sólo lleva un caso con nosotros. No quiero obligarte, quiero que pienses bien antes de irte. Gideon...  
―Yo sé que esto es irresponsable desde tu posición, y no...  
―¿Es el asunto de JJ más apremiante que tu carrera como perfilador? Necesito que lo pienses, porque este es el mejor lugar para desarrollar tus habilidades, no tendrías un mejor mentor que Gideon en ningún lado y..., nosotros no...

No lo dijo, le pareció excesivo, pero estaba seguro de que Reid lo comprendió. Volteó de nuevo hacia su subordinado, no sabía que estaba viendo su espalda mientras hablaba. Los dos se vieron a los ojos con gesto serio. Reid, como siempre desvió la mirada. Esto era parte de lo que lo hacía irse, se dijo, y se prometió impulsarlo a confiar más en sí mismo.  
Volteó de nuevo a la ventana.  
―Deja la carta en el escritorio. Tenemos un caso, esperaremos a los demás.  
Oyó cómo Reid movió la silla al ponerse de pie. En la alfombra se acallaban sus pasos vacilantes.  
―¿Podrías no comentarle a Gideon de mi..., de lo que hablamos?  
―No hará falta. No te preocupes.

La puerta de la oficina se cerró y Hotch quedó preguntándose cómo no vio venir esta situación desde la última conversación que tuvieron ahí, en su oficina.

Era una carta de renuncia excelente, perfecta en todo sentido. Hotch se dio cuenta de que tal vez no podría convencer a Spencer de quedarse; parecía muy resuelto irse y el chantaje emocional que intentó no había funcionado. Pensó que tal vez podría manipularlo de esa manera. Buscaría poner al tanto de esta renuncia al equipo durante este caso. ¿Cómo se sentiría la oficina sin la presencia del siempre tambaleante Dr. Reid?

.  
.

El caso era uno de esos que se quedan para recordar durante meses. Tan sórdido que hacía lamentar a Spencer de estar en la UAC. Él entendía el perfil, pero todavía quedaba cierta distancia entre su comprensión y la realidad. Esas fotografías ni deberían de existir. Las víctimas eran adolescentes, estudiantes de preparatoria; todas bonitas, todas estudiantes diligentes de clase económica media baja. Castañas, muy delgadas, blancas, sin novio. El ignoto las retenía por al menos 3 días; en sus cuerpos había señales de violencia sexual y todas habían muerto por estrangulación. Sus cuerpos botados en distintos puntos del condado daban cuenta de que el asesino no sentía remordimiento por sus muertes; las víctimas denudas fueron reportadas todas a la policía por grajeros que vigilaban sus campos de maíz. 

Limestone era una comunidad tranquila. Uno de esos pueblos que van prosperando, pero que no superan las viejas costumbres todavía. Y los pobladores estaban aterrados. Nunca habían vivido esta violencia en su comunidad. Cuatro chicas asesinadas en seis meses eran cosas que solo veían en televisión. 

El equipo sabía que el ignoto estaba deteriorándose y que continuaría matando aún con la presencia del FBI. En el cuartel de policía donde llevaban un día trabajando no había más pistas que seguir que los que ya tenían antes de llegar. Era un caso lento. El asesino debía ser parte de la comunidad, pero distinguir a un asesino sádico de entre todo un poblado de gente demasiado familiar entre sí no estaba resultando fácil, como siempre. El clima caluroso no estaba ayudando a los agentes a pensar con claridad. 

La victimología los tenía dando vueltas en círculos. Y el asesino no parecía cometer errores, tal vez ya tenía experiencia matando. Pero ningún residente foráneo tenía el perfil del ignoto. Hotch estaba sentado junto a Reid, quien estaba leyendo el diario de Olanna Williams, la última víctima. Tal ven en esas páginas encontraran una pista de si el asesino era alguien conocido para ella. Pero tal vez fuera inútil. En Limestone todos parecían conocerse. 

―¿Has pensado en si puedo regresarte esa carta? 

Reid bajó la libreta forrada con papel floreado. No tuvo tiempo de responder, JJ entró a la habitación. Encontraron otro cuerpo. 

Fueron dos segundos. Hotch vio cambiar el semblante de Spencer en dos segundos. La resignación lo estaba impulsando, se dio cuenta.


End file.
